


For Your Eyes Only

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Nudity, Poetry, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a present for Spock. Can he handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Art by: Elfqueen55

Something illogical you want to say?

Oh, but, I still see you looking my way.

You can't resist this dance of seduction.

You're not upset I hope, about this abduction.

Seeing me like this, must surely be,

A sight anyone, would pay to see.

Aren't you lucky. You don't need any money.

Because, Baby, this is for your eyes only.

 

 

 

 


End file.
